Lost In Your Arms
by telltaleFirefight
Summary: The team and Al put Roy and Ed on an island for a few weeks and Roy and Ed find out things. Horrible summary. Sorry. RoyxEd yaoi. If you dislike. Don't read! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned fma.**

**This is my first posted fan fiction story so be nice with any comments and give me ideas on how to make it better. There will be Royed yaoi later on in the story**

"Why did you have to get us stuck like this," Roy growled to Ed and paced back and fourth.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I had no idea that the team would trap us and put us here in the middle of nowhere," Ed growled back and looked around

Hawkeye, Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, and Al had planned to get Roy and Ed to admit their feelings for each other by sticking them on an island together. They trapped Roy and Ed by tying them together with chains while they were sleeping.

"Whatever. Let's go find food. I'm starving," Roy heard his stomach give a long growl. He picked up the knife they were given by the team and stalked off into the woods.

Ed followed Roy, "Hey! Bastard! I can set up a trap to catch a rabbit. Al and I used to do that when we were training."

"If it means food then be my guest," Roy said and stepped aside so Ed could work.

After about 5 minutes, Ed had set up the trap and they were crouching down behind a bush. They ended up catching 2 rabbits after a while. The sun was setting over the horizon and Ed was trying to set up a fire, "Why don't you start a fire almighty flame alchemist?" Ed asked.

"My gloves were taken from me by the team before we got here," Roy sighed. He laid back and stared up at the stars. "have you ever noticed the patterns of the stars?"

Ed looked up, "No, I really haven't had time to look at the stars. I've been too busy trying to get Al's body back I just haven't noticed them. And Central has too many lights. You can't see stars really well."

"Yeah..." Roy pointed to the stars, "There are a bunch of constellations. The Big Dipper is up there. As well as The Little Dipper."

"Really?" Ed looked up into the stars, "I've never heard of them."

Roy sat up, "You've never heard of them!"

Ed was startled by Roy's tone, "No... I guess I've been too busy learning alchemy and looking for the Philosopher's stone."

"You have a lot to learn," Roy laughed.

Ed pouted and Roy had to admit that he looked pretty cute

"The Big Dipper is right there," Roy pointed to some stars.

"I don't see anything just stars."

"Just focus. There are 7 stars up there that form a pot with a bent handle." Roy drew out what The Big Dipper looked like in the sand.

"Oh now i see it," Ed laughed. "Can You help me start a fire?"

"Why sure Fullmetal. I'll help you out. Its obvious that you can't do it on you're own. Maybe It's because you're so small," Roy laughed and started a fire.

Ed's eye twitched, "I'M NOT SMALL! I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A MONTH!"

Roy stood up, laughing and ran away. Ed ran after him and tackled him to the ground. Roy turned over and looked up at Ed, "Well, well. For once, you're the one looking down at me. It makes my neck kink up from looking down at you all the time"

Ed's eye twitched again and he raised his hand and punched Roy in the eye.

Roy grabbed his face in pain,"Damn!"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" Ed snarled through gritted teeth.

"Now was it necessary to punch me with your auto-mail hand, Fullmetal?" Roy felt his eye grow hot and swell up.

"Yes. It was very necessary" Ed smiled and walked back to the fire and sat down. He rested his head on a pile of leaves and closed his eyes.

Roy sat down near Ed and watched his breath become level with sleep. Roy laid back and stared up at the stars until he joined Ed in sleep.

~.~

Roy's eyes slowly opened and his eyes met Ed's golden ones, their lips a centimeter apart Roy and Ed pushed each other away and looked away blushing, "Sorry, Fullmetal..."

"Me too... I didn't mean that... I must have rolled over in my sleep... Sorry," Ed stuttered.

"Same," Roy stood up and walked down by the water. "I'm going to go swimming. I'll be back,"

"Alright.. Please drown," Ed gave Roy a smirk

"You're so heartless," Roy stripped off his shirt.

"No... You're the heartless one," Ed replied

"Whatever, Fullmetal," Roy took off his shoes and socks, and started to slide his pants down

"WOAH! What're you doing!" Ed yelled.

"Going swimming," Roy said.

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!"

"I have boxers on and it looks like a swim suit O.K?"

"No! I don't want to see your underwear," Ed said, eyes wide.

"Don't hate on me Fullmetal," Roy slid his pants off and walked into the water, shivering as the cold water lapped at his legs. He wadded deeper and deeper until he was waist deep. Roy pinched his nose and dove under the surface of the water and returned, to the surface a little farther away.

Ed watched as Roy came up for air and watched the water drip down his face, _'He's kind of hot. The way the water drips off his face and his onyx eyes catch the light,'_ Ed thought to himself.

Roy ducked under the water and swam out farther into the water. He popped up to take a breath and dove under again. Roy swam back towards the shore and stepped out of the water. He shook his head like a dog and water droplets flew in all different directions.

Ed stared at Roy's abs and watched him get closer to where he was sitting, _'Am I really falling for him?'_

"Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

Ed shook his head and was brought back from his dirty thoughts, "Huh what?"

"You alright?" Roy asked and sat down on the sand.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about some things," Ed answered and looked away, blushing.

"Oh... Well alright." Roy rose from the spot he was sitting in and looked up at the dark ominous clouds coming towards the island, "We'd better move into the deeper part of the woods to avoid the storm.

"Yeah... Let's go... I just hope it doesn't rain... I hate the rain... I could make us a shelter so we'll be able to start a fire," Ed suggested.

"Alright. Let's go find some branches to make it with," Roy stood up and walked into the woods in search of wood.

Ed followed and stared at Roy's back. For the first time, Ed noticed a scar running from Roy's shoulder blade to his waist diagonally. "Colonel?"

"Yes Fullmetal?" Roy answered and turned his head to look at Ed

"Uhhh... What happened to your back?"

"Huh?" Roy tried to look at his back but couldn't see.

Ed laughed at Roy and smiled, "There's a scar on your back."

Roy's eyes widened and he began to pick up his pace.

Ed ran after him, "Hey! Did i say something wrong?"

Roy turned and hid from Ed.

Ed looked around for Roy but didn't see him, "HEY COLONEL! COME ON! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD HURT YOU BY ASKING!"

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's chest and whispered into his ear, "My step-father did that. He tried to kill me. I was abused from when I was 4 till i was 14."

Roy's breath made Ed shiver with pleasure and he almost melted into Roy's arms, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault and plus... He's dead now," Roy whispered into Ed's ear again, enjoying Ed's shivers.

Ed blushed a dark shade of red and turned his head away to hide the blush.

Roy smiled and let go of Ed. He started picking up big branches and carrying them to a small clearing in the woods and dropping them. Ed joined in and helped him out. Roy cut them off trees and soon Ed and Roy had gathered a big pile of branches for a small shelter. Ed used alchemy to create rope and they tied the branches together and soon they had a small teepee.

~.~

The storm rolled in and it started thundering and lightning. They now sat in the teepee and waited for the storm to blow over. Ed started to shiver and Roy looked down at the small blonde-haired teen, "You cold?" Roy asked.

"Y-Yeah... A-a little" Ed confessed

Roy wrapped his arms around the small blonde and pulled him into a hug. Ed turned and buried his face into Roy's chest. He breathed in Roy's cinnamon and sparks scent and smiled.

Roy rubbed Ed's side,_ 'He may not even like me like I do. He's probably just cold,'_ Roy thought to himself and sighed.

Ed looked up at Roy and gave him a confused look, "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine... I just... I'm thinking is all..." Roy answered, _'Am I really falling for him?'_

"Oh..." Ed buried his face into Roy's chest again and breathed in his scent again.

"You alright now?"

Ed nodded and pulled away, feeling the warmth fade.

Roy looked up at the sky and saw the clouds passing over and the rain stopped. He stood up and walked out into the now sunny sky. Roy sat back down and started making a fire as the sun started to set over the horizon. The sky turned dark and Ed crawled over and sat next to Roy by the fire. He heard his stomach growl and grabbed part of the rabbit that they caught earlier and took a bite of it's nicely cooked flesh. "I still feel bad for killing this rabbit," Ed replied and gave a long, tired sigh

"Well a rabbit is food and you can't be stuck on felling sorry for one lost life. Without this rabbit both of us would have died by morning. The rabbit died to save our lives. Think of it like it did us a favor instead of died in vein. I know it's hard to get over a lost life but you have to accept that they're dead and won't come back no matter what you do."

"Oh... Ok..." Ed's eyes got misty with tears.

Roy instantly knew what Ed was thinking, "No. Ed please don't cry."

Ed stood up fast, turned, and ran into the woods, tears falling freely down his face.

"EDWARD!" Roy got up and chased after him. He looked around in the dark to find the small alchemist. He heard sobbing and looked up. He saw Ed sitting in a tree, crying into his knee. Roy climbed up and sat down next to Ed, "Ed... It;s not your fault. You had no idea that alchemy wouldn't bring her back. It's not your fault. Please stop crying," Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulder and rubbed his side.

Roy tilted Ed's head back and smashed their lips together. Ed's cries were muffled and stopped by the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and Roy placed one hand on Ed's waist and the other kept them from falling out of the tree. Ed yanked Roy close to him and pulled away. Ed pressed his forehead to Roy's and smiled at him.

Roy smiled back and they stared into each other's eyes, "I love you," Roy said and kissed Ed's forehead.

"Love you too, Roy," Ed smiled and blushed.

"We should probably get out of this tree before someone breaks their neck," Roy suggested

"Yeah," Ed agreed

Roy jumped down and turned to Ed, "Jump!"

Ed's eyes widened, "No I don't think that's safe!"

"I'll catch you. Trust me!"

"Fine!" Ed dropped down and landed in Roy's arms.

Roy smiled and carried Ed bridal style.

"Put me down! I can walk on my own!" Ed growled and tried to get away from Roy's grasp.

Roy pressed his lips to Ed's and Ed stopped struggling and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

They returned to their spot and Roy put out the fire and they curled up together in the darkness and sleep over came them.

**Review and tell me if you liked it and if i should add more. It might not be that good but I'm sorry it's my first fan fiction story so be nice with the comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry i haven't updated it's summer and ive been busy. I'll try to update as fast as i can. here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer. I DON'T and have NEVER owned Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Warning: Rated M for sex and Ed and Roy's potty mouth**

**I thank Hawkpath13 for helping me improve on my stories and xRememberxMe for complimenting my story. THANK YOU.**

Ed's P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened and I felt a warm arm draped across my waist. I looked up and smiled at the sight. Roy had his mouth wide open and was snoring loudly. I closed his mouth and laughed lightly. His mouth fell open again and he snored a little louder. I rolled my eyes playfully and laughed. I wiped the drool dripping from his mouth and wiped it on his shirt.

Roy closed his mouth and groaned sleepily. His eyes opened and he blinked tiredly. He looked down at me and I blushed a light pink. He kissed my forehead and I buried my face into his chest. Roy placed his chin on the top of my head and hugged me tight. I felt my face grow hotter and smiled into his chest.

"Good morning, Blondie," Roy smiled.

"Don't call me that" Ed slapped Roy's chest playfully.

Roy laughed and pressed his warm, wet lips to mine and I melted into his arms. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pulled him closer. Our lips mashed together and Roy nipped at my bottom lip. I happily opened my mouth and our tongues' fought for dominance. We pulled away after a while, panting. "I love you, Ed," Roy smiled down at me.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

"It's pretty nice out," Roy stood up and looked up at the sky and the sun shined in Roy's face. Roy squinted at the bright light, "You want to go swimming?"

"NO! AUTO-MAIL DUMBASS!"

"You'll be fine. You don't have to go into the deep parts of the water and I'll be there with you." Roy replied and grabbed my hands. He turned them over and kissed the back of them. He helped me stand and intertwined our fingers.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," I stared at the water, wide eyed.

"Edward. It's alright I'll be with you the whole time." Roy pulled me lightly towards the water.

"I really don't think I want to do this," I said and stayed put while Roy pulled his arms.

"Please Ed," Roy asked and stopped pulling me

"What am I going to wear after? I have no other clothes," I asked

"Then take off all your clothes," Roy smiled and stepped towards me.

"You mean... Swim... Naked?"

"Why not? There's no one else here. It's just us. I'll help you swim. It'll be alright. I'll stay by your side the whole time. I promise." Roy said and placed his hands on my waist and pulled me into him.

I slumped against his body and smiled into his chest. He pulled back and pulled his shirt off and worked on his pants. I stepped towards him, "Let me help you," I unzipped his pants and slid his pants off. My eyes scanned up and down Roy's figure. He stood in his boxers and pulled me close again. I buried my face into his chest for the... 3rd time.

Roy smiled down at me and hugged me tight again. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "Promise you'll hold me the whole time?"

"Promise," Roy kissed the top of my head and I smiled up at him. I stood on the tips of my toes and buried my face into the crook of his neck. Roy placed his head on top of mine and I slid down his boxers.

Roy gasped and picked me up bridal style, "That wasn't nice now was it? What if someone came on a boat and saw my ass?"

"Well. I happen to like your ass."

"Is that so?" Roy smiled and put me down. He smiled and slipped my shirt over my head. He bent down and worked on taking my tight leather pants off, "How the fuck do you put these things on!" Roy laughed

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Well they're a pain in the ass to get off," Roy pulled on the pants and I just laughed at him. He looked up at me once they were off, "Hey. You try getting these skinny pants off someone."

"Naw. I'm good," Ed replied.

Roy sighed and slowly slid my boxers off. I gasped when the cold air hit my hardening erection. My face grew hot and I looked away in embarrassment. Roy tapped my erection and I gasped when his hand wrapped around my cock, " What're you doing?"

"Helping you out," Roy pulled me closer to the water. I jumped when the cold water hit my feet. Roy pulled me farther and soon i was almost waist deep. Roy was already waist deep and he was getting used to the cold water lapping around his cock and ass. The water splashed up and hit my dick. I gasped and jumped, "You're fine. You'll get used to it."

"It's just cold. I thought you were going to help out my little problem," I pouted.

Roy slowly wrapped his hand around my dick and started slowly pumping. I moaned lowly and slumped against Roy.

Roy continued to pump me slowly.

"Roy... Move faster," I groaned.

Roy quickened his pace and I moaned louder. My fingers dug into his bare back. "Ahh Roy! I can't Ahhhhh!" I came into Roy's hand and the water. Roy let go and wrapped both his arms around my lower back. I clung to him and panted into his chest. His warm arms wrapped around me and gave me a feeling of safety. The only thoughts in my head were Roy and never wanting him to leave my side.

Roy pulled me farther into the water until the it was up to my chest. I tightened my grasp on him and he whispered, "Shhhh it's O.K Edward. You're fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He kissed my cheek and I dug my face into his chest, shyly. Roy chuckled and I loved the way his chest vibrated.

Roy smiled at me and rested his head in top of mine. I nuzzled my face deeper into his chest and he tightened his grip on me. His hand slowly moved down and he groped my butt. I smiled and gave a low moan. Roy continued and I moaned louder each time. He stopped groping me and I looked up at him. Our eyes met and he leaned down to connect our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked him close to me. I kissed him hard, our teeth and lips mashed together. I pulled Roy back towards the shore while our lips were still pressed together. We both fell backwards onto the sand and I rolled over so I was sitting on Roy's lap. Our tongues collided and we started battling for dominance.

We broke apart for a breath and I stood up. I looked around and thought I heard a noise. Roy looked up at me and stood up, "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn I heard a voice," I scanned the woods over and grabbed Roy's hand. "It sounds lie someone is laughing and talking. Don't you hear it?" I asked and looked into Roy's onyx eyes.

Roy shook his head and I threw on my clothes. I handed Roy his and he put them on as well, "Are you sure something is in the woods."

"Positive!" I spun around to face him, "Do you think I would make that up just to trick you. 'Cause I wouldn't."

"I didn't say that now did I?" Roy grabbed my hand and squeezed, "Let's go see if we can find the person."

I stepped towards the woods and heard another voice, "There it is! I just heard it!"

"So did I," Roy replied and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me close and scanned the woods. He took a step towards the woods and I followed closely behind. We heard the shuffling of leaves and turned to see a shadow disappearing from sight.

I ran after it and heard Roy yell my name but I ignored it. I saw the shadow again and I hid behind a bush. The shadow ran past me and I pounced in top of it. We rolled down a small hill and I pinned the person to the ground. Just then did I notice who it was.

"Al?


End file.
